When Castiel met Misha Collins
by Gabbieckers
Summary: Title says all. He teleports to an unfamiliar city and encounters a very familiar face, they have quaint little adventures. Rated T for language.
1. The Meeting and Two crazy fangirls

**Title: When Castiel met Misha Collins**

**Summary: Title says all. He teleports to an unfamiliar city and encounters a very familiar face, they have quaint little adventures.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, Castiel, Misha Collins and Eric Kripke. We should, though, if we did, it would be so awesome.  
Oh, but we own ourselves 'cause we're just too fucking epic to not be owned by ourselves (Okay, that didn't make sense)**

**Hey guys! another Supernatural fanfic for all of you! Hope you guys enjoy the Misha Collins-y goodness that's coming up. Oh, and ignore the fangirls that are in the story. they suck. roflcopters. this will have LOTS of chapters, btw.**

* * *

Castiel was lost, he didn't know where he was. He wandered around the unfamiliar place until two girls suddenly screamed and ran to him.

"OH MY GOD. IT'S MISHA COLLINS!" The taller girl squealed with delight as she rummaged through her bag for a pen.

"I am sorry," the angel apologized "I think you have mistaken me for-"

"Oh my God, Gabbie! He's talking in Castiel voice!"

The girl named Gabbie blushed red, hurriedly taking Donna's camera, shaking.

Castiel took a deep breath. They were out to get him. Yes, that's it. Now, he knew. They were demons. He placed his index and middle finger on Donna's head and tried his angel mojo on her.  
The girl screamed in rejoice as Castiel covered his ears.

"Please make her stop!" He whined as Gabbie froze on the spot, taking in every detail of his face.

"O--Okay." She stuttered. Covering Donna's mouth with her purse, pushing her back while she hyperventilated.

"You aren't demons?" He asked, tilting his head. The two girls almost fainted when he did that.

"You must be really into your work, Misha." The girl smiled, Castiel, again, confused, furrowed his eyebrows.

"You do not understand, I--" he was suddenly glomped by the tall fangirl. Castiel got frightened and started to run.

_"DONNA! YOU BLOODY IDIOT! YOU SCARED THE POOR GUY!"_

_"NOT MY FAULT!"_

He ran faster, suddenly, he was pulled into some alley by a man. "This is the problem with your so-called 'cosplays.'" The stranger laughed. "You kind of look like the actual thing, some people go crazy." he said.

Castiel frowned. The voice of the stranger seemed so familiar, but he couldn't quite put a finger exactly to whom it belonged. The stranger took off his hoodie, eyeglasses and fake mustache and stepped into the light. Castiel, still confused, went into deep thought, thinking Zachariah must've done this to him, or maybe Gabriel.

Castiel turned around to face the stranger who had just saved him. He was too lost in thought on what the two creatures that he encountered earlier were that he had forgotten to thank the stranger. He walked closer to the stranger and as he began to see a clearer picture of the man, turns out, he was that actor Dean liked so much.

Misha stammered, "But-- I-- You-- Me--"  
Castiel's eyes widened as they both tilted their heads in confusion.

"HA-HA. HAAAH." Misha laughed, "KRIPKE PUT YOU INTO THIS, DIDN'T HE?" Castiel was silent as Misha proceeded to poke his face. "Dude, am I like, on Punk'd right now? Funny, where are the cameras?"

Castiel sighed, "YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND. THIS IS SERIOUS. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"  
"Okay, I'll play along. My name is Misha Collins, Oh most high seraph." He snorted. "No, seriously, where are the cameras? Did Jensen and Jared do this?"

"Who are these people of which you speak of?" Castiel asked, confused, staring at the man who looked exactly like his vessel. OH WHEN WILL THE CONFUSION STOP!

"I am an angel of the lord, I do not know where I am. PLEASE HELP ME" The angel said, frightened.

"An angel of the lord? Uh, okay, buddy, enough please. If you are, demonstrate." Misha dared him.

Castiel pulled the man towards the dark and showed him his wings.

They stepped out of the alley, Misha, wide-eyed, aghast, walked like a Zombie.

"Are you telling me that Kripke is a fucking prophet?" He asked.

"I do not know this Kripke, but I wish to see him."

"Uh. Right."

Castiel suddenly stopped at the sight of the two creatures that assaulted him earlier.

"What's wrong, Castiel?" Misha asked.

"We should not go on this path." He replied, hiding, staring at the two girls who continued to scream because of their little encounter with a certain angel.

"Oh, them. Don't worry Cas, those specimens are called 'Fangirls', they're harmless." Misha chuckled.  
"But, that tall one assaulted me."

"Well, they must be big fans."

they overhear the two screaming again.

_"YOU GLOMPED HIM!"_

_"I LOVE HIM!"_

_"WELL, WHATEVER! WITH THAT ACTING, HE DESERVES A GOD DAMN EMMY!"_

_"HELL FREAKING YEAH, HE DOES!"_

Castiel sighed.

* * *

**OPERATION: GET MISHA COLLINS AN EMMY OFFICIALLY STARTS RIGHT NOW.**

**Haha. thanks for reading! upcoming chapters will be HILARIOUS, trust us.**

**Oh, and The Beach Boys helped us write this. HAHA.**

**Peace, Love, and Rock&Roll.  
Gabbie and Donna**


	2. Starbucks

**Title: When Castiel met Misha Collins**

**Summary: Title says all. He teleports to an unfamiliar city and encounters a very familiar face, they have quaint little adventures.**

**Disclaimer: Why yes, I do own Supernatural, as a matter of fact Castiel's in my room right now, in his boxers.. wait.. *trips on something* SHIT. he's gone.  
...that cunning bastard.**

**Oh, Come on! tell me what you guys think! don't tell me that Misha and Castiel both tilting heads isn't EPIC?  
and, tell me if anyone of you want to be in this fic as fangirls or something. Donna has schoolwork, so, it'll be ME (Gabbie) updating this. eh. forgive. R/R**

--------------

Castiel eyed the tall human that jumped on him earlier, Misha just laughed as Castiel took in the unfamiliar view.  
"So, if you're real, then Dean and Sam are too?" Asked Misha. Castiel looked at him, surprised, "How did you know about Sam and Dean?" he said, shocked.

"I'll explain later" Misha still couldn't believe his eyes. Seriously? Everything's real? Well, that must suck, he thought.

They kept on walking for about ten minutes until Misha stopped.

"Wait here"

"But, the people might come back" Castiel said, eyes widening.  
"What? cat got your wings?" Misha teased. Castiel huffed, furrowing his brows.

"Fine. but you will regret leaving me" He retorted in a serious voice.  
Castiel studied the man-made structure inch by inch, he spots a strange symbol and thinks.

Castiel walked over to the peculiar sign and touches it, as he did, people gave him strange looks.  
Misha walked out holding two cups, he watched Castiel, raising an eyebrow.  
"Uh, Cas? What are you doing?"

Castiel looked at him, "This sigil made me curious. What is it?"  
Misha was surprised, "Are you serious, Cas? You've never been to Starbucks before?"

"Starbucks?"

"Here" Misha sighed, giving him the cup of coffee. Castiel eyed it curiously, inhaling the orgasmic aroma of coffee.  
"I have no need for this" Castiel said, still looking at the coffee, licking his lips.  
"Nah, every one needs to have Starbucks atleast once in his or her lifetime." He said, making Castiel taste the coffee he bought. Castiel stared at the cup, sighed, and brought it to his mouth. Castiel took a sip, groaned, and took another sip.  
"What is this taste?" Said Castiel, holding the coffee firmly in his left hand.

"...Coffee"

Castiel had another sip, but longer this time. Castiel moaned from bliss.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys! that's all I have for now. I have a lab report due this friday and my homeroom teacher just totally flipped out on us. UGH.  
I'm real sorry for the fluffiness. Although, I hope you guys enjoyed Castiel moaning from coffee.**

**I'm a fuckin' ninja-pirate, biatch.  
Gabbie**


	3. Twitter?

**Title: When Castiel met Misha Collins**

**Summary: Title says all. He teleports to an unfamiliar city and encounters a very familiar face, they have quaint little adventures.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still looking for Castiel. he escaped. fuck. I don't own them... YET.**

**My co-writer's back!!! :D**

**I'll be using fangirls in the next chapter again. By the way, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. *glomps* Send in your names if you guys want to be in this.**

**

* * *

  
**

Misha sat down, followed by Castiel, still holding his coffee firmly, as if he's protecting it, taking small sips as Misha took out his phone.

Castiel glanced at what Misha is doing, he was confused why a bird was there.

"This amazing peice of invention, my friend, is what you call... twitter" Said Misha, showing Castiel the site.

"Why is there a bird there? What is its relevance?" Castiel asked, confused, as always.  
Misha sighed and lends the phone to Castiel.

"Type something"

Castiel looked at him and stared at the phone. he began to press the buttons. he pressed send and gave Misha back his phone.

He read it out loud, "this coffee has an interesting taste, As Dean would say, it's like an orgasm"

Silence.

"...you have no Idea what you're saying, do you?"

Castiel tilted his head, "But Dean says orgasm means something that is blissful to the senses"

Misha shook his head, "Wow, Cas. WOW"

"Ohhkay. Orgasm it is. Let's see how the minis react."

"What are minis?"

"Minis, Castiel, are a shortened term for 'Minions'"

"You own little people?"

"No no no no no. Minions are my..., Ah forget it, you'll see"

Random tweet: "MishaCollins OMG. THE SUPREME OVERLORD HAS TWITED."

Random tweet: "MishaCollins ORGASM? COFFEE? MISHA, WHAT ARE YOU ON?"

"Why are they typing in all uppercase letters?"

Misha chuckled and shook his head, "They think I was the one who tweeted, so they're surprised."

"What would you normally say?" Asked Castiel, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Well, It's a long story, It's something that has to do with the queen, and now, I'm planning total world domination with my minions." He explained.

"Who is this queen? Does she know where God is, by any chance?"

Silence.

"No. but, you need some rest, I'll bring you to Eric tomorrow" Said Misha.

Misha stood up, followed by Castiel and walked towards his Car.

"Get in."

"Who is this Eric? Another prophet, perhaps?"

* * *

**TBC :D I'm real sorry for the crappy writing. Both of us have writer's block, so, yep. Hope you guys enjoyed that. :D**


	4. On the set

**Hello again! :) Those review you guys gave us totally made my day! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing *gives virtual pie*  
Here's a long chappie for you guys, just because I love each and every single one of you.**

**Oh, and to _Kickapoo, Bellatrix Kale, and Imapalamedean1_: WISH GRANTED! :) Your characters are in this, I'm sorry if it's just that scene. I'll include you guys in another chap.**

**Anyways, Donna and I are holding a contest, Name the PERFECT Dean/Castiel theme song, and we'll write you in!**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Castiel sat in the passenger's seat while Misha drove.

_*Taylor Swift plays*_

"Jesus Christ! Can you please change the station?" Whined Misha, putting on a sour face.

"How? I might destroy your vehicle, Misha" Said Castiel, looking at the buttons.

"Come on, Cas, just press any of those shiny buttons"

Castiel presses one of the buttons.

_Rah Rah Ah Ah Ah, Roh Mah, Roh M---_

"Ah crap. Change the station again"

"What's wrong?"

"It's a demon"

"No. She's chanting something, I might know what she's saying."

"CHANGE. IT. NOW." Castiel sighs and presses one of the buttons.

"Thanks"

It was an awkward drive for Misha, you know, having a fictional character that is supposedly the one he's portraying, but having Castiel in the car is like having a kid in the car, with all of his "Oooh, what does this button do?" moments, not to mention, he almost broke the stereo.

"Castiel, stop poking that!"

"But, it has a funny squishing sound"

Misha sighed, "This is why I don't have kids"

"You don't poke everything that makes squishing sounds! Do you poke your-.. Nevermind." Misha grumbled as he parked his car.

"We could have saved more time if we just teleported here" Said Castiel quietly, guilt in his voice for annoying the hell out of his so-called 'guide' for today.

"I'm afraid what Dean says about teleportation and defecation not going well together might be true as well. So ..."

"Oh. It is strange that you know such things about MY human and I"

"'My'? Ugh. Next thing I know, I'd be giggling and writing slash about you two as well. Now, put these on." Misha said as he handed Castiel some weird clothing that covers his body.

"What is this for?" He asks.

"It's part of the initiation rite ... to ... the ... prophetic cast-ish. Oh, and it's for your own safety, too. Trust me, I heard they invited some people over and you never know what might happen." He said, trying not to be obvious. Misha has always been a good liar, but now, you know, eversince Castiel has materialized, he feels as if God watches him 24/7.

"As you wish"

They went inside the set, Castiel following Misha in a strange sheet that makes him look like a blob.

Jensen approached them.

"Uh. Dude, we're only up here for a week. What are you doing with so much stuff?" Jensen said, pointing to the angel.

"May I inquire what is happening out there, Mr. Collins?"

"...It talks."

"What is that? Is that like a new specie? Like a hybrid of an angel and a demon or something?"

"There is no such thing. that is blasphemous," replied the huge stack of clothes beside Misha.

"What is it? I wanna check it out"

"No! No! You can't. It's umm... It's just some clothes! Nothing unusual or anything. Just, you know, me practicing my puppeteering skills."

"I am not a puppet!"

"Oh my God! It has free will!" screamed Jensen.

"Do not use the name of the Lord our God in vain," came the response.

"Dude, why is the luggage talking!?" Asked Eric Kripke, the director.

"That's it. I'll go check it out," Jared came nearer to the stack of clothes beside Misha.

"No, don't-"

"...Um. You never told me you had a twin"

"Dean!" Castiel shrieked.

"Dean, where are we?!" He asked, clutching on to Jensen's shirt.

"What the hell? Is this like some really dedicated cosplayer who even got a plastic surgery for this?!"

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. No, this man couldn't have been Dean; Dean would never talk about plastic surgery and cosmetics. Castiel remembered bringing up the issue once and being shouted at by Dean because said topic was 'emasculating.'

"Misha, you've got some explaining to do," Eric looked at Misha seriously.

"What? Me? No, *You've* go some explaining to do!"

"Is this the man you were talking about earlier?"

Castiel couldn't stand the noise around him; the man known as 'Eric,' Mr. Collins and Dean were arguing, three fangirls named Ashley, Jess, and Kathryn were for some reason, literally jumping up and down in excitement (he was confused as to why is this) and Sam, well, Sam was sitting quietly and proclaiming he was a ninja. Everyone seemed as if they weren't themselves. Could it be there is some sort of magic that caused this to happen and ... wait.

Castiel's eyes widened in realization. "Gabriel!" he called out. "Gabriel! This is you playing with me, isn't it? Stop it now! Father wouldn't be pleased."

But nobody answered him. It couldn't have been Gabriel. Gabriel always fell for the' 'father would be angry' trick.

"So, what are you telling me, Misha? That this man here says he is Castiel and he is actually an angel of the Lord?"

"Well, if you don't believe me, he can just be my delusional twin bro-"

"That's a great idea, Misha! Castiel meets Misha Collins. How's that for an episode?"

* * *

WEEEEE. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED ITTTT! *Lovelovelovelove*  
It's a long chapter, so yep. :P

TBC


	5. Cabob?

**Title: When Castiel met Misha Collins**

**Summary: Title says all. He teleports to an unfamiliar city and encounters a very familiar face, they have quaint little adventures.**

**Disclaimer: The Krip owns.  
**

**I am so sorry that we haven't updated in like A MILLION YEARS. Urgh. School has been a heinous bitch to both of us.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"Excuse me? I will not agree to that, Eric," said Misha, wide eyed about Eric even thinking about corrupting the angel more than he already is.

Castiel sighed and put his hand on Misha's shoulder making him glance at the angel.

"What? you seriously want to go act?" Asked Misha, brows furrowing, looking more like Castiel.

"I can't ... stop moving," Castiel said looking worried. He was tapping his foot unstoppably.

"It's the coffee," sighed Misha.

"Well, it looks like your bro is excited for this. Shall we do this, Misha? I already have ideas for scenes on my mind," winked Eric. Misha sighed. Again. Whenever Eric winked he was up to something wicked and... how should he put this... "bromantic," for lack of a better term.

Castiel continued to jitter and Misha noticed that his pupils dilated. He knew it wasn't a good idea to get the angel 5 cups of coffee.

"What's happening to your brother ... what's his name again?" Eric asked.

"Ca- uh...Bob. Yeah, right, uh-huh. Cabob," Misha replied. "That's his way of warming up for the acting and all, you know,"

"So... your parents named him after food?" said Eric, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Food? What about fooooood?" Castiel finally spoke. He was shaking. Also, he was looking and grinning at Eric and Misha as if he forgot to take his meds.

"Uh. Ca--bob... you should go rest in my trailer for a while" said Misha, guiding the angel out of the set.

Once they were out of the set, Misha stopped and looked at Castiel like he was going to strangle the life out of him.

"Cas. Seriously?" He asked, not believing that the angel was such an annoying fuck when he was running on caffiene. lots and lots of caffine.

"Why is this happening to me? and why have I acquired an unusual craving for something crunchy?" Castiel hopped, yes, literally hopped.

"Come on, Cas... Oh, and if anyone asks, your name is Cabob" said Misha, trying to get the angel to calm down.

"Mr. Collins, that is absurd. I am not pieces of marinated meat in a skewer." Said the angel, trying to stop himself from jumping up and down.

Castiel started blabbing about random things to Misha for about half an hour, Misha was in the verge of ripping his hair out. Castiel opened his mouth again and started commenting on how coffee tasted like an orgasm, Misha groaned and led the angel to his trailer, tricking Castiel to go in first and locking him up there.

"REST. OR. DIE." he threatened. Misha left him there just in time to get himself some coffee, he needed it, BADLY.

Castiel sighed in annoyance as he sat on one of the chairs, he looked around the small room and noticed a laptop, he walked happily towards the computer and started typing random stuff on google.

He sat there for a good 35 minutes until Misha came back with some food, the actor glanced at what Castiel was doing and was shocked, almost dropping the food.

"Ca stiel! What the hell are you doing?!" the actor shrieked.

"Dean suggested I do this. Apparently, more than 3,000 strangers go on here to chat with each other. I always ask them if they were God or at least knew where He was and apparently I met God at one point. However, he kept asking for my "Asl," which is something I do not know of, and he eventually left." said the angel, pouting.

_Where in God's name did he learn how to pout?_

* * *

**I apologize. It's not really the best chapter seeing that my Beta abandoned me mid-chappie. ROFL. She's out fighting grasshoppers and she stole my lightsabre. She'll be back on the next chapter.**

**Oh, and 5.13 is AWESOME. but I saw 5.14 previews and it's gonna be SO EPIC.**

**YAY!  
**


	6. ZOMGWTFKRISPYKREME?

**Title: When Castiel met Misha Collins**

**Summary: Title says all. He teleports to an unfamiliar city and encounters a very familiar face, they have quaint little adventures.**

**Disclaimer: The Krip owns. Thanks, Eric, I think I'll go cry now. *Attempts to steal Castiel***

***begs for apology* I'm sorry I haven't update in such a looonnnggg time! urgh. No moar excuses. I shall update every week! PROMISE! :D**

**Enjoy this one!  
**

* * *

"So, Cas, you haven't explained why you're here. this whole twin thing is freaking me out already." Said Misha, giving the angel some coke.

Castiel happily drank it and said, "I don't actually know. Before I transported here, I remember being in a garden next to an angel statu---"

Castiel's eyes widened.

"Oh--for the love of..."

"What? What is it?" asked Misha, starting to panic a bit.

The angel sighed, "Raphael did this"

Castiel barged out of the trailer, looked at the sky and screamed.

"Raphael! This is not funny you insolent bird-brained moron!" Shouted Castiel to the heavens, shaking his fist in the air.

Misha, trying to hold back his laughter pulled Castiel in before people mistake the angel for him.

"Are you crazy, you fuckball?! You'll get us into trouble!" Said Misha, smacking Castiel.

The angel sat down and took a bite out of a doughnut.

"Now I get why humans eat. It is most satisfying." He said, chewing loudly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't eat too much or you'll get fat and we'd have to get you a gastric bypass"

Castiel took another bite of his doughnut, ignoring what Misha just said. Ridiculous! He's an angel, it's not possible..

..._or is it?_ he thought.

Castiel cringed and threw away the doughnut-y goodness that is Krispy Kreme.

He grabbed Misha's laptop and signed up for twitter, Misha told him to get one anyways.

AngelCastiel: What are these 'followers' and why do I have 2,375 of them?

Dmgamboa06: AngelCastiel: OMG. OMG. I knoe you're not real but, I would love to eat Ice cream off'a youus. *wink*

AngelCastiel: Dmgamboa06 That sounds uncomfortable and sticky. I am real. no thank you.

MishaCollins: AngelCastiel GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY COMPUTER BEFORE BILL GATES SMOTHERS YOU WITH PEANUT BUTTER.

Castiel, surprised, closed the laptop, and called Misha using the spare phone the human gave him.

Ring. Ring.

"What?"

"Who is Bill Gates and why would he want to smother me with Peanut Butter?"

Misha sighed through the phone and hung up.

"You win this time, human.." Grumbled the angel.

* * *

**YAAAY.**

**BTW, My Co-writer abandoned me again. Boo-hoo. :(**

**I'll try to update this weekend. :)**

**xx.  
G.**


	7. HOLY MISHABALLS WHAT IS AIR

BRB DYING.

I got freaked out on how similar our story is from s06e15.

Seriously. We rejoiced and ate a Unicorn. 


	8. Hair and Makeup

**Hello, our wonderful, amazing readers! Since we noticed that the newest episode of Supernatural is similar to our story, we decided to write a new chapter! Teehee. Sorry for the very very very very late update.**

**The writers are clearly stalking us, so we had to hide. hah.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural in any way. But we do own the plot of this story. :)**

* * *

Misha pulled Castiel away from the computer.

"Okay, Cabob, my absolutely mortal brother, let us now go to the set and start filming so I can hopefully wake up from this strange, apocalyptic nightmare."

"But that person was asking me if I had horns..."

"Er.. Horn - what?"

"They asked if I was -"

"Oh my god! I don't have to hear this."

"But he might think I'm a demon!"

"Cas, in this context, I think hor- erm, that word means, uh, y'know ... god, why do I feel so uncomfortable discussing this?"

"Maybe because you're not familiar with Demons"

"Alright, let's go feather brains, we're going to be late."

Misha dragged Castiel to the studio. When they arrived, Misha accompanied Castiel to hair and makeup.

"Err, so, Cas. This place is called a dressing room. This is where they make you all prettied up for the shoot"

Two girls approached the men and forced Castiel to sit.  
"You guys hair and makeup?" Misha asked.

"Yeah, we've just started working, actually," one of the girls asked as the other tried (and failed) to hide a familiar sounding giggle.

Castiel looked suspicious

"Oh, really? That's cool." Misha said. "Wonder what happened to the old ones."  
"We'd tell you, but then we'd have to kill you, Mr. Collins"

Misha backed away slowly and left.

"Er. Cas-CABOB. I'll leave you with these girls. I'm gonna go feed my pet Unicorn"  
"I understand" replied the very confused man.

"Yeah. We all know what that means, right Donna?" Said the girl that was putting on foundation on the angel's neck.  
The other girl didn't respond. She had been too busy the past minute chanting a mantra.

"Ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod..." she kept on repeating.

"I already tried that," Cas said, sounding very sad. "He still wouldn't come to me."

Castiel suddenly became very still.  
"Donna..I remember someone named Donna chasing after me. I also remember someone who was with her."

"Oh my god," the girl whispered. "He remembers us!"  
Cas looks up at the one fixing his hair. "Why are you cutting my hair?" He stared as one of the girls put a lock of it in her pocket.

He stared at the girl who's putting makeup on him with scared eyes.  
"It's okay, Sir. It's normal. She doesn't get stabby if you stay still."

Suddenly the door opened. Jensen was standing behind it. "Hey, Misha - Kebab, whichever you are, I honestly can't tell - we're about to start shooting. C'mon!"

"Dean!" Cas called out as he rushed towards Jensen. "I am thankful for your company."  
After several, and poorly concealed, moments of hesitation, Cas pulled Jensen in for a hug. "I understand this is the human expression for gratefulness."

"Okay," Jensen, clearly uncomfortable, cleared his throat. "So, Kebab, you are."  
"Um. Mr. Collins clearly christened me as Cabob-not Kebab."

the two men went to join the set.  
"Oh, there you guys are," Eric said, looking at Jensen and Cas. He eyed the knife the angel was holding.  
"Yeah," Jensen tried to explain. "He kind of discovered the props room on the way here."  
"You're a very strange man, aren't you, Mr. Cabob" Said Kripke, eyeing the man.

"The demons are back," Cas said, sounding grave. "We need to take safety measures."  
".. and thank you for saying my name correctly." Cas threw a glance at Jensen.

After a few minutes, Misha joined the rest of the set.

The whole crew went silent.

"Where have you been?" Sera Gamble, furious, came out of nowhere and questioned Misha.

"His pet unicorn was in need of assistance," Cas replied.

"Oh," she replied, calming down.

"Oh my god," Misha stared in horror as he heard Cas' voice. "You do exist. I thought it was just the coffee."

"Hey, man, where've you been?" Jared asked.

"Where have YOU been?" Misha asked back.

"Some fangirl was chasing me. I think her name was Su?"

"Yeah, and I'm a fangirl named Shi." answered the man.

"Get it? Get it? Su-Shi. Haha. Sushi" he joked.

"Okay," Eric announced amidst the chaos. "Let's start filming the episode."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? :) More?**

**Love,**  
**Gabbie and Donna. **


End file.
